Avatar: Legend of the Black Lotus
by Azukka
Summary: Have you ever thought what it would be like if the world of ATLA was not what it seems? Have you ever thought what would happen if everything was the opposite of what you believed? Sorry for the summary... I know it sucks... Please bear with it
1. Interlude

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender… Big surprise…

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyon! I know what you're thinking… No, I'm not abandoning "Twist of Fate" and yes, this story is completely related to that fic so my dear viewers, old and new, I hope you enjoy this story!

"**Interlude"**

Iroh

Some say he was an old man with simple wants and simple needs. Some say he still was the same general who was the only one able to break through the impenetrable walls of Ba Sing Se. Some say that he actually ventured to the spirit world and sought for the spirit of his son, Lu Ten. But all those were just speculations because Iroh, even though he was pretty honest, still had some mysteries with him that nobody dared to find out.

Unlike other royals, Iroh preferred to walk on his own two feet. He wasn't very strict on his personal guards and he even invited them to have tea with him. Most of the people of the fire nation really loved Iroh and was shocked to hear that he was not the one crowned as the Fire Lord after Azulon's murder.

Rumors spread that it was Ozai's son, Zuko, who killed the late Fire lord. Many thought that that rumor wasn't true because from what they've seen, Zuko was a very innocent child. He didn't have the heart to kill anyone. But according to Ozai, Mai, Zuko's girlfriend, confessed that Zuko planned to kill the Fire Lord and blame Ozai for it because he wasn't a true father to him and he wanted Iroh to adopt him.

News then spread that the treacherous prince was nowhere to be found. Hours later, wanted posters of Zuko were posted all over the nation and stated that he must be captured at all costs, alive or dead.

That's when another rumor started to spread. Words on the street was that the reason Iroh wasn't to be crowned as Fire Lord was because he refused to accept it until he retrieved his nephew and brought him back to the Fire Nation and found out why he killed Azulon.

Some people thought that that was noble of him while others thought it was stupid because they knew for a fact that Ozai was after the throne since the day he learned that his brother would be king one day.

'Fools' Iroh thought when he remembered those rumors as he went through the forest. He knew where Zuko was. He was the one who told Zuko that Mai told Azula about him and later told Ozai. Heck he was the one who told him where to hide.

Iroh finally exited the forest and entered a clearing and just at the edge of the clearing was a mountain. He climbed the mountain and when he was at the top there was a cave. When he entered it, he saw Zuko staring intensely on the fire that he produced.

"Is father still after me?" Zuko asked as he looked up at Iroh

Iroh nodded "It's actually getting worse my nephew. Wanted posters of you are all over the nation stating that when you are spotted you must be returned to the palace immediately, dead or alive" he said seriously which unnerved Zuko

"It wasn't my fault!" Zuko shouted exasperated "He was going to kill me! What did they expect me to do? Get killed by my own grandfather?" he asked no one in particular

Iroh sighed 'This kid is fucking noisy' he though irritably "Prince Zuko, please stay calm" he told him "This is not the time to be emotional"

Zuko stared at Iroh unbelievably "What are you talking about? This is the perfect time to be emotional!" he snapped "How would you feel if you were going to be killed by someone who you trust"

Iroh glared at him "I know exactly how it feels" Iroh looked away "Do you know why Lu Ten died?"

"He was killed by an earthbending soldier when you invaded Ba Sing Se"

"Wrong!" Iroh shouted which made Zuko flinch "He was killed by a fire nation soldier"

Zuko was bewildered "But you said in your report that he was killed by an earthbender…"

"That was fake" iroh was still facing away from Zuko "I lied because if I told the truth then I didn't want chaos to occur in our nation"

Zuko burrowed his eyebrows "Why would that happen?"

Iroh finally looked at Zuko "Because when news spread that there's a traitor amongst the ranks then everybody will be wary of each other and worst case scenario, a coup d'etat will occur"

"What happened to the soldier who… killed Lu ten?" Zuko gulped, fearing the answer

Iroh simply answered "its best that you wouldn't know"

"What do you mean?"

"Prince Zuko, in this world there are many things that your current mind cannot fathom and will only break you." Iroh smiled at him "That's why we are going to travel around the world so that I can show what it's like living in the real world and not in the safety of the palace"

Zuko nodded "Ok uncle, I believe you"

Iroh smirked inwardly 'Excellent, just a few more years and this boy would be my puppet and I would rule the world!'

**Author's Notes:** Well? Any flames? Comments? Errors? Mishaps? Tell me so that I can correct them ^_^


	2. The Past Can't Hurt

**Disclaimer:** I don't even know why I keep doing this… I don't own ATLA… There I did it

**Author's Notes:** Uhhh… I'm sorry? Alright, alright! I don't have any excuse! I was being lazy! Sheesh, still in the second chapter and I'm already acting like a sloth… But anyway, here you go!

"**The Past Can't Hurt"**

Iroh glance at Zuko after spending an hour in the cave and surprisingly he was calm. Very calm for his comfort

Just a few hours ago he was very frantic about being labeled as a traitor but now, he's acting as if nothing happened

Iroh furrowed his eyebrows 'I don't like it one bit' then when Zuko towards his general area he saw the scar again. The scar that covered half his face.

3 years ago when he returned after _studying _the other nations, rumors spread that the prince Zuko was fatally injured

When he arrived at the palace he asked the people in what happened to him. Sadly they weren't any help since it was their head if they told anyone

But he wanted to know so spirits be damned he was going to ask him

"Prince Zuko" Iroh started "Can you please tell me how you got that scar?"

Zuko, surprisingly, just nodded and sighed "Sure, it's not like it's going to be of any use where I'm going" he smiled an emotionless smile "Let me start from the beginning"

**Author's Notes: **No, this is not the end. While Zuko will tell Iroh about what happened, I would tell you everything that happened in that time span, from getting the scar to the part where Azulon died

-3 years ago-

Azula hated Zuko, scratch that, she despised him. Being in his presence made her want to strangle him and burn his insides. The feeling was mutual

Ever since Azula was old enough the practice bending the two of them developed an invisible wall between them. It was like saying "I don't care if we're siblings or not. I don't care if you save my life. Get in my way and I will personally kill you"

Their rivalry was so thick that anyone could see it

But amidst this, Azula feared Zuko, she knew not to get in the boy's nerves. Despite what other people say about him, he was a volcano waiting to erupt

He was good in hiding his motives to everyone even to their ever watchful father

When they sparred, Azula could feel that he was holding back, the question was, how much?

That's why she hated him so much. He always showed everyone the he and Azula were equal in skills.

Why?

What would he gain if he was portrayed as an equal to her younger sister?

She was confused and was enraged by it

That was why she was going to confront him about it

Azula entered the palace gardens looking for his brother. That's when she noticed him just standing there and staring at the turtle-ducks

He looked so peaceful and serene. Azula smiled 'The perfect time to ruin his day' and she approached him

"Hey Zuzu" she greeted

Zuko sighed because of the nickname "Hey Azula, what do you want?"

Azula blinked at his bluntness "So you want me to go straight the point?"

"Yes"

Azula sighed dramatically and closed her eyes "If you say so" she then opened them and glared at Zuko "I challenge you to an Agni Kai! This time you won't hold back on me!"

Zuko raised his eyebrow "And if I refused?"

"Then I'll keep pestering you about it until you do" she said matter-of-factly

Zuko pinched his nose "Fine"

"And promise me you won't hold back" Azula smirked "Because this time, there would be an audience"

Zuko furrowed his brows "Why are you doing this?"

Azula glared at him "You wanna know why? I'm sick of being seen as an equal to you! I hate it when people think that I'm not superior towards you!"

"So you think this Agni Kai will prove once and for all that you're better than me" it was a statement and not a question

"Precisely" Azula nodded "I'll meet you at 3 in the arena" and she walked away

Zuko just stared at the place Azula was just in and shrugged turning back to the turtle ducks

-3 hours later-

Azula never in her life wished that she would go back in her word but what was happening now made her thought otherwise

She dove to the left, just in time to avoid a flame wheel that went towards her

Zuko was giving her a hard time and the worst part was the he wasn't even winded yet

She thought that Zuko was just holding back by just a maring but from what she felt when he became serious, she regretted ever challenging him

"Well Azula?" Zuko addressed her as he sent another flame wheel at her "Do you still think you're superior to me?" he taunted

Azula grabbed the bait and rushed towards him ready to strike, a killing blow

To her surprise, Zuko just sidestepped and punched her on the gut making her cough and fall to her knees

"Is that it?" Zuko sounded bored "I thought you were going to prove to anyone that you were stronger than me?" Zuko looked down and smiled at her

She just growled at him

Zuko leaned down and whispered to her "At least you proved that we're not equals"

Azula snapped "How dare you say that you're better than me!" she spun in place and Zuko had to jump to evade the flames that came from the soles of her feet

"I've been busy working my ass in training just to stay in shape while all you did until this time is relaxing!" she sent fireball after fireball at him which he evaded easily "I never have time to relax because I'm busy getting better at my skills!" she sent another wave of attacks at him "I hate you! I hate it how everything comes easy for you! I hate the fact that you're so relaxed! And most of all I hate the fact that people see as a prince worthy of their praise!"

To her fury, Zuko just smiled at her and shrugged

Azula growled and lost her patience. She just rushed towards him intent on killing him

Zko's eyes were shadowed when he said "Foolish"

He moved so fast that Azula didn't haven't any time to react to evade his punch

He punched her on the cheek and she flown for about half a second and fell infront of him, unable to move from the impact

Zuko's eyes were still shadowed "I'm sick and tired of your jealousy towards me" he told her "I don't care if you hate me or not" he kicked her on the stomach so hard that she slid for about a meter

"You think I did nothing to get where I am now?" Azula finally saw his eyes. To her fear it was full of rage "That's where you're wrong!" he snapped at her "You know how many years I've spent training just to get father's approval?!" he bended some fire towards her but only just at her feet so that she could still evade it "Do you know how it feels to be seen as a failure by your own father?!" he stalked towards

Azula tried to crawl away but she was already at the edge of the wall

"Since you were born everything went for the worst for me" he gritted his teeth "Because of you mom died!"

"What?" Azula whispered

"Zuko!" Ozai called from the stands "Don't you dare!"

"Shut up!" Zuko snapped at him "You have nothing to do with this! This is our fight, not yours!"

Ozai would have continued but Zuko was right, this was their fight and not his

"Where was I?" Zuko mused "Oh right, do you want to know how she died?"

Azula just nodded dumbly since she was never told of her mother's cause of death

"Loss of blood" he said darkly which made Azula's blood ran cold "It happened during your childbirth" and nothing else was said since it was already obvious who killed their mother

"I-I didn't know" she said

"Of course you didn't" he said bluntly "I mean, why would our father risk telling you that you were the cause of his pain and just blamed it all on me" he pointed at himself "Me, a child who was not aware of what happened since I was only two fucking YEARS OLD! But still, he blamed me for what happened!"

Zuko glared at Ozai but he just returned the gesture with an impassive face

"That's why" he faced her again "Everything will end here"

Azula widened her eyes. Was Zuko actually going to kill her?

Zuko recoiled his hand and readied a full fire blast at pointblank range directly at Azula

"Goodbye, dear sister" and he thrust his hands

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! I know this chapter is short but don't worry, later chapters would be longer


	3. Double-crossing the Double-crosser

**Disclaimer: ** I solemnly swear that I wear underwear… Oh, and I also don't own ATLA… Whatever that is…

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone… Everyone, hey… I'm really hype right now! For reasons unknown…

Enough rambling! Lez go!

"**Double-crossing the Double-crosser"**

Azula closed her eyes, ready to receive the final blow…

She waited… but it never came

She opened her eyes and saw that Zuko was walking away

"What are you doing?!" she shouted but he kept walking

"You don't deserve to die" he said quietly enough for her to hear

"Why?!" she didn't know why he spared her

"Look…" he pointed towards their father

When Azula followed his finger she saw a foreign look on his father's face… A look of disappointment… and this time it was towards her

"Get used to it because that's what you're going to get from now on" he jumped outside the arena and continued to walk and ignoring the cheering people

For the first time of her life, Azula cried… Not the one she used to get what she wants but real tears

She didn't even notice his father getting closer to her

"Azula…" he said commandingly

Azula looked up, scared "Y-yes father?" she stammered…

She was nervous… She didn't know what her father will think of her from now on

Azula stood up and waited… but he didn't speak… He just stood there and looked at her

This lasted until everyone left but the two of them

"Azula…" Ozai finally spoke, to Azula's fear "I'm sorry…" he bowed his head which confused her

"Wh-what?" she was so shocked by his action that she didn't even register that Ozai was hugging her

"This is my entire fault" he said in gritted teeth "I shouldn't have blamed him for everything that happened"

"So everything he said was true…" she felt even guiltier "Why did you blame him?"

"Because…" he started but couldn't finish "Because… he reminded me of myself when I was his age"

"I don't follow"

Ozai sighed "Just like you, I also lost my mother when I was born" Azula's eyes widened "Just like me, the Fire Lord blamed me for what happened" Ozai chuckled emotionlessly "He even tried to kill me when I was an infant"

Azula was silent so Ozai continued "He would've done it if it weren't for Iroh"

"Uncle?" Azula finally spoke "He convinced grandfather not to kill you? How?"

Ozai glared at the palace "I don't know… Even now, I still don't know the reason why he changed his mind"

"Azula" he said "Don't listen to your brother" he started walking away "No matter what happens, never let your guard down around him"

Azula just stood there, contemplating in what she was gonna do…

-Fire Palace-

Zuko entered his room quietly as always… he stood by the door for a while and then he shut it

"You know what to do" he whispered and a figure jumped out the window while he sat on his bed staring where the figure was just seconds ago

Azula entered her room exhausted and wounded… She only realized her wounds after the fight because the adrenaline wore off. She felt humiliated because when she saw Zuko left the arena she didn't even see a single scratch on him while she was covered with them

She was about to sleep when the door opened loudly

"Azula! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did you break your bones? More importantly, did you break a nail?! Oh spirits! Can your hair still be fixed?!" ranted a very energetic Ty Lee

Mai followed suite slowly and just sighed when she heard Ty Lee's frantic questions

"Her hair? Really?" Mai asked monotonously

Ty Lee looked shocked "Of course! I mean, a girl has to keep her composure no matter the situation" she huffed and crossed her arms "Really, it's like I'm the only one around here who cares about our appearance"

Azula sighed "Just let it go Ty Lee, I'm fine"

Ty Lee vigorously shook her head "No you're not! You almost got killed out there"

Azula snorted "Thanks for reminding me" she muttered

Ty Lee shrank from where she was standing "Sorry…"

"Zuko has really done it this time, didn't he?" Mai said sadly

"I was to blame" Azula told them truthfully "I was the one who taunted him. I was so sick of being considered equal with him so I wanted us to settle it once and for all" she chuckled humorously "Looks like I did it"

Mai sighed "Will it help if I told you that he regretted what he did?"

Azula and Ty Lee looked at her like she was crazy

Mai elaborated "I bumped to him earlier before Ty Lee caught up with me" she continued "He actually looked devastated. He told me that if he didn't take the fight seriously the Fire Lord would have both of you killed"

"Wh-what?" Azula whispered so they wouldn't be heard by the guards outside

"That's what he said. He said that your grandfather thinks that the people should fear the fire nation royals and the only way to show that was that the two of you duel, and since you two have a very thick rivalry you two wouldn't hold anything back. I think the Fire Lord thought it was the perfect opportunity to show the people he's serious"

Azula looked betrayed "All this time, he just used Zuko and me for his selfish needs…" she cried for the second time today and Ty Lee hugged her since this was the first time she saw Azula vulnerable

"But I still think what Zuko did was wrong" Mai said "I think he was really gonna kill you today"

"Don't say that! You're just making it worse!" Ty Lee scolded

Mai shrugged "Look, believe what you want but what I saw today was convinced me that he was really going for the kill" she then furrowed her brow "The thing is, he changed his mind in the last second and that's what I'm afraid of"

"It could've been Azula's father?" Ty Lee tapped her chin "Maybe Zuko saw the look he had and that changed his mind"

Azula sighed "I hardly believe that father's glare could do that since he told me himself that he was loathed by father ever since I was born"

"Uhmm could we change the subject because I'm getting a little freaked out here" Ty Lee said

"She's right" Azula agreed "I also need to sleep because I feel very exhausted right now"

Ty Lee covered her mouth "Oh Agni! I'm sorry, we didn't know!" Ty Lee pushed Mai outside the door and she followed suite "Ok, see you later" and Ty Lee closed the door

Azula sighed in relief since she was now alone and she was really tired. So she lied down to her bed and went to sleep

She didn't even notice the knife under her bed

-Zuko's room-

Zuko was asleep when Mai entered the room

"Zuko" she called him but he didn't seem to wake up

Mai reached for his face and she was just an inch away when he grabbed her arm swiftly

"Well, I guess you're awake then" Mai said amusingly… well, amusingly for her…

Zuko sat up and looked towards her "How did it go?"

Mai shrugged "She totally believed me…"

Zuko nodded "Good… This should make things easier"

"I still don't get it…" Mai announced

"Get what?"

"Why didn't you kill her?"

"She's part of my plans" Zuko said offhandedly

Mai glared at him "That's another thing, what is your plans?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right. Now go, before someone sees you here"

Mai just glared at him and a few moments later she sighed and said good bye

Zuko looked out the window and smiled "All according to plan"

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ peace out!


	4. Revealing The Lies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ATLA… Nada….

**Author's Notes:** Yoh! Uhhh…. That's actually it… I have nothing else to say XD…

Lez go!

"**Revealing the Lies"**

It was in the dead of the night and everyone was either asleep or in their beds…

Except for one shadow…

The shadow zigzagged through the halls in the palace as to not attract attention to patrolling guards

The shadow went to through a hall the leads to the royal family bedrooms and entered prince Zuko's quarters…

When the shadow entered the room and closed it behind him, Zuko was there waiting…

The shadow knelt infront of Zuko "I have done what you asked my prince" the shadow said

Zuko nodded "Good… You better be careful, Mai is starting to doubt me"

The shadow narrowed its eyes "Should I _take care_ of her?"

Zuko shook his head "No, for now at least…" he looked the shadow straight in the eye "We still need her for our plans"

The shadow nodded "What about the other one?" the shadow asked

Zuko pondered about it "Same as Mai…"

The shadow nodded "What are your next orders my prince?"

"Lay low for now" he told the shadow "We can't risk you being exposed…"

The shadow nodded again "Anything else?"

Zuko shook his head "You can leave" and the shadow left as quietly as he entered and went to his room to rest until he was to be ordered again

While the shadow was resting, Zuko was still wide awake, thinking about his plans for the future. More particularly about his rise to the throne

"Soon…" he whispered to himself as he stared at his grandfather's room

-Azula's mind-

She was currently in the forest, running away from an entity she couldn't see and she could feel it getting closer and closer

Then as she sprinted faster she failed to notice the root just an inch above the ground and tripped on it

She rolled and landed on her face

When she looked up she saw her chaser but to her fear he didn't have a face

The faceless spoke in a voice that she could recognize as a combination of Mai, Ty Lee and Zuko…

"You're pathetic" it said amusingly "You think you can escape us by acting strong and fearless?"

Azula couldn't answer because she was still shocked by the person infront of her

"Nobody believes your act!" the figure boomed "Infact, they pity you!" the figure laughed

Azula finally had the voice to reply "Yo-you're l-lying" she stammered

"Really?" the figure asked amusingly "Do you really believe that?"

Azula didn't answer him

The figure laughed again "That's what I thought! You're weak! You are nothing without your title!"

"No I'm not!" Azula covered her ears and closed her eyes but it didn't help because the figure's voice was still entering her ear

"Weak…Pathetic…Disrespectful… Disgraceful…" the figure continuously chanted

"No…Nooooooooooooooooooo!" she shouted and woke up with a start

She sat up, panting and sweating

"Was that all a dream?" she hugged herself "Why did it feel so real?"

"Is everything all right princess?" the guard who was stationed outside her room stormed inside

"Yes, it's nothing…" she told him "I was just surprised by the window that suddenly opened" she lied

The guard raised his eyebrow inside his mask because he didn't hear anything from her room earlier

He just shrugged it off since it was not his job to be nosy and returned to his station

Azula sighed and lay down on her bed again, unable to sleep after what happened

'Is it really true?' she thought

'Do I really just depend on my lineage and title?' she shook her head 'Calm yourself Azula that was only a dream. None of those were true' she told herself but deep down she knew she was lying to herself

When the shadow exited Zuko's room instead of going to bed he went to Ozai's room

The shadow opened it and just like Zuko, Ozai was waiting

"My lord" the shadow bowed "Your son doesn't seem to know what you're planning and is still focusing on his"

Ozai smiled "Excellent. And Azula?" he asked

The shadow answered "She still doesn't accept the fact that she is dependent of you"

Ozai nodded "It can't be helped" Ozai turned his back towards the shadow "Make sure that my daughter is safe from any danger..." he commanded "Because she's the only family I have left" he whispered to himself which the shadow heard

"As you wish" and the shadow left, and this time he was really headed to bed

When the shadow closed Ozai's door he sighed and glared at the door 'Damn it!' he cursed 'Why did he have to reveal to Azula what happened to their mother?!'

He was hoping this would never happen because he didn't want her to feel guilty about it

'If this continues, I would not be able to commence my plan' he gritted his teeth

'No, whatever happens I can't afford to delay it any longer! All I need is her cooperation and we can probably pull it off'

Ozai was tired and he went to sleep just to be ready tomorrow

When Azula woke up it was almost noon. Normally she would have woken when the sun rises but since she didn't have enough sleep, she overslept

Azula was currently going to the dining room when she overheard two guards talking about her. She was curious so she listened to them

"I tell you I heard a rumor that the princess _begged _not to be killed yesterday" said one of the two guards

"No way" said the other unbelievingly

"It's true; I saw how she cowered infront of prince Zuko with my own eyes yesterday"

The second guard shook his head "I never thought I'll see the day that the princess would cower in fear"

The first guard sighed "I used to respect her but after what happened yesterday…" he trailed off since Azula picked that time to _walk by_ "G-good morning princess!" he stammered

Just like always, Azula ignored him

She wasn't planning on interrupting them but she suddenly remembered what the shadow told her

"_Weak…Pathetic…Disrespectful… Disgraceful…"_

Azula stopped and closed her eyes, trying to forget that dreadful dream.

That's when she heard another conversation, this time from her two friends

"I don't know Mai" she heard Ty Lee "I know how Azula is but I can't help but feel that she is very weak at the moment"

"_Weak…"_

Mai sighed "Listen Ty Lee, I know that you are just concerned about her but this is pathetic, you know how she is and her pride"

"_Pathetic…"_

Ty Lee spoke in a sad voice "I don't want to disrespect her but I'm just worried about her, you know?"

"_Disrespectful…"_

Azula was now starting to shake, they already said three of the words the shadow called her and she was now waiting for the last

"What are you two doing here?" she heard the dreadful voice of her brother "Aren't you two supposed to be with my disgraceful sister?" he asked them but before they could answer they heard a high pitch scream coming from the hall just behind them

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Azula shouted, covering her ears

"Azula!" Ty Lee and Mai rounded the corner and saw her kneeling "What happened?"

Azula just kept her eyes closed and started to squirm "No! No! Get away from me!"

"Azula, we're trying to help!" Ty Lee tried to hug her but Azula was persistent

"Noooooooooooo!" one last shout and Azula collapsed and fainted

"Azula? Azula!" Ty Lee shook her but she was now unconscious "What's becoming of her?" she whispered towards Mai, which replied with a shrug

While all this happened Zuko was nowhere to be found


	5. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! Another chapter for you! Hope you'll like it!

"**Hiding in Plain Sight"**

**Author's Notes:** Hey, just so you would know this is a flashback within a flashback so don't be confused ok? Ok!

He was still a little boy when their village was attacked

He witnessed the deaths of his family in the hands of the fire nation soldiers

He tried to run but the soldiers were riding komodo rhinos and he was clearly outmatched

They captured him and tied him up along with other children

They witnessed how their village was burned to the ground; some villagers could still be seen being burned to death

He closed his eyes so tears won't shed from them

From that moment on, he swore that he would have his vengeance against the fire nation

The children were shipped to the fire nation as to be used as slaves for high class families

He was in the market for about a year since most buyers go for little children or girls

He sneered; he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything for the girls. He knew what would happen to them because their buyers were usually arrogant obese fire nation generals

That's when he noticed that silence enveloped the market which was weird since the year he spent here there was always noise coming from someone

He looked up and for the first time in his life he saw them, the fire lord and his family.

He usually just saw them from pictures across the market

The royal family walked across the market and people made way for them since the guards were marching around them

"Go ahead children…" Azulon told Zuko and Azula "Pick anything you want"

Azula and Zuko nodded and they went their separate ways

Azula was looking through hairpins and dolls. You might think she would play with the dolls but the truth was she was going to use the pins to pierce the dolls

Zuko, on the other hand was looking through weapons when he noticed him

They made eye contact and ZUko approached him

'This is my chance' he thought, if he could capture the prince maybe they will give him his freedom

"I wouldn't do what I think you're going to do" Zuko said casually

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked innocently

Zuko just shook his head "What do you take me for? An idiot?" Zuko explained "I know that stance, you are planning to catch me, aren't you?"

'Shit! I'm screwed' he cursed "N-no it's not w-what you think!"

Zuko held his hand up to shut him up "No need to worry. I like your attitude" Zuko rubbed his chin as if he was in deep thought

He snapped his fingers "How about this, do you want to get out of this place?"

'What was this kid up to?' he was suspicious "What do you mean?"

"I'll get you out from this place and in exchange you will serve as my ally"

He tilted his head in confusion "I don't think I follow"

Zuko sighed "What I'm saying is, I need a friend and since every kid fears me, I clearly don't have a choice. So what do you say?" Zuko offered a handshake

He contemplated about this and nodded to himself 'If I accept his offer I would have a better chance in exacting my revenge' he nodded to himself and shook Zuko's hand

"Deal"

"Good" Zuko said "I'm prince Zuko by the way"

He smirked "You can call me Jet"

And they took him with them

Since he was technically a servant he was still forced to do chores but because Zuko owned him, most of his day was spent with Zuko (**AN:** No, this is not a gay fic)

"Hey Jet, let's go rough some guys up" Zuko suggested

"But my prince" Jet complained "Isn't it dangerous to go outside the palace?"

Zuko snorted "Who told you that?" as he squeezed through a hole in the wall of the palace and when he was through he was now outside the palace

"Please prince Zuko" Jet sighed; Zuko could be very stubborn "I just think it would be wise to bring a guard or two with us"

Zuko groaned "Fine…" and they went to the guard house and ordered one to watch over them

They went through the village and saw three greasy looking teenagers and they approached them

"Oh look what we have here guys?" One them said hungrily "It's prince Zuko himself. What do we owe the pleasure of having you infront of us?" he continued sarcastically

Zuko smiled "This" and he punched him straight in the face and broke his nose

"Fuck!" the guy cursed "Get them!" and they charged in

One of them lunged for Jet and tried to punch his face but Jet just ducked and kicked him on the nuts

The guy practically fell unconscious after the blow

"Shit" another cursed, they were clearly outmatched but it was too late to back down so he rushed forward and was hit by Zuko's foot and he fell unconscious immediately

"Well.. That was easy…" Zuko wiped his hands

"Yes it was" he turned around and saw his father "That's why I'm going to teach you a lesson"

Zuko gritted his teeth 'Fuck! I knew bringing a guard along was risky!'

While Zukowas being punished inside the chambers, Jet was sent to the throneroom

Azulon looked at Jet with cold calculating eyes "It was a wise decision in asking a guard to watch over you two. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to my grandson so that's why I thank you"

"Thank you, your majesty" Jet bowed, he hated being praised by the fire lord. The only person he trusted in this nation was currently being punished

When night came, Jet went to Zuko's room. He knocked

"Who is it?" Zuko asked from the other side

"I-it's me" Jet stuttered

"Jet… You can come in"

When Jet entered he saw that Zuko was in bandages from the wounds he took from the punishment

Jet bowed deeply "I'm sorry my prince! It was all my fault! Please do to me what they did to you in the chambers!"

Zuko sighed "Jet, do we have to go through this everytime I get injured?" Zuko smiled "I can take it… I actually think of it as part of my training so don't blame yourself"

Jet was awed with Zuko's generosity towards him, that was the day he vowed that he will be loyal to Zuko no matter what

-Back to Zuko's flashback-

Jet's orders were to lay low and made sure that Ozai didn't know about his master's plans

He was the one who spread rumors about the Agni Kai. He was the one who told people that Azula was doing terribly

He would do everything in his power to make sure that Zuko would rise to the throne

He was confident that Ozai wouldn't doubt him because he trusted Zuko to him ever since they had that street fight

But there was one thing that always made his mind cloud… More specifically, someone…

"Hey there cutie!"

Speaking of the angel…

"Where are you off to?" Ty Lee asked Jet

"Well, you know, errands for the fire lord" he answered honestly

Even fire lord Azulon trusted him because of the way he handled himself during meetings when he accompanied Zuko

"Really? Can I join you?" Ty lee practically hugged his arm

Jet couldn't help but feel her chest engulfing his arm

Jet gulped "Y-yeah, sure…" Jet sighed 'So much for resting…'

**Author's Notes:** Yoh… Did you like it? Please give me flames so I can improve! Really need it!


	6. Flirting with Fire

**Disclaimer: **I, Nico, don't own ATLA…

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! Another chapter for you guys!

**WARNING!**

This chapter contains scenes that is not appropriate for people who hasn't experienced **The Talk**, so if you have an innocent conscience then it's best if you ignore this chapter and wait for the next one… Thank you…

"**Flirting with Fire"**

Jet was a very complex person and that was common knowledge

They knew that he was loyal to Zuko, he clearly showed that he's devoted to him and nobody would ever think he would betray him

There was another side of him that people found disturbing

He always stated that he loathed the fire nation but apparently flirting with the female populace was an exception

It was a given fact that he already dated most of the girls near the palace

The only exception were, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee

The former was obvious, the second was not an option because she was dating Zuko and the last… well…

"Come on!" Ty Lee whined "Please!" she begged

Jet groaned "No" he said bluntly

"Why?!" Ty Lee pestered

"Because" Jet growled "you're annoying, you can't keep your mouth shut and you don't seem to understand the word 'no'!"

Ty Lee huffed "Ok one, I'm so not annoying, people think I'm adorable. Two, I can so keep my mouth shut! If people ask me to keep quiet then I'll keep quiet but if people don't, then I have the freedom to speak as long as I want because I want to. And three, of course I know what 'no' means, duh! Sheesh, you are so negative" Ty Lee shook her head

Jet smacked his face 'This girl is getting on my nerves'

"Well?" Ty Lee asked clearly not letting go of the subject

Jet sighed and gave up "Fine, but be sure that you stay quiet and behave" he said like he was lecturing a five year-old

Ty Lee jumped and clapped her hands, clearly giving Jet a close up view of her… _assets_

Jet coughed and tried to hide his obvious blush… Tried…

"Ok ok, you don't have to be that happy"

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee smiled while she hugged Jet's arm "I have every reason to be this happy since I could spend my time with you"

Jet sighed for the nth time 'What did I do to deserve this?' and he was completely dragged all over the place by an energetic girl

The villagers were actually intrigued by the sight since the playboy was being dragged around by the number one flirt of the palace

"Where are you taking me?" Jet finally asked when they entered some kind of hotel "Weren't we supposed to be doing some chores?"

"Chores later" Ty Lee took a key from her pocket and opened a door "Let's do something fun"

Jet was kinda scared, why would Ty Lee have a key to a random room in a random hotel… unless…

'She set me up!' alarms went off his head, being a playboy was one thing but he was not the type to go do things beyond kissing

"Ty Lee" Jet gulped "What are we doing here?" he hoped he was wrong about his first assumptions

Ty Lee purred at him and tugged on his pants "Like I said, we're here to have fun" she told him hungrily

"Uhmm Ty Lee" he tried to resist but there was a small voice in his head saying 'let go'

Ty Lee succeeded in taking of his pants and took off his underwear

"Wow…" Ty Lee was amazed by his organ "Look how excited you are" as she grabbed it surprisingly making it bigger

She began to stroke Jet's organ slowly and relished the look in his face

He was trying his best not to moan since it would make him look weak.

'Spirits! This girl is an expert!' he thought with beaded sweat on his head 'And she's supposed to be 12 years old!'

"Well?" Ty Lee started to stroke faster and licked the side his organ "What do you think?" she put the head of his organ in her mouth and made a pop sound as she released it "This is actually my first time"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" he said in gritted teeth

She began to slow her strokes to tease him and shook her head "I'm telling the truth" she told him seductively "Believe it or not, you are going to be my first"

He couldn't take it anymore so he made an orgasm

The semen went all over her face but she didn't mind since she just licked the fluid that was in range of her tongue

"It's my turn" as she licked the semen of his penis painfully slowly

"It would be my pleasure" Jet was over with his insecurities since they already crossed the line

He pushed Ty Lee on the bed and slowly but surely rubbed his hand in between her thighs

Ty Lee loved the fact that Jet went for the kill and the way he rubbed his hand on her thighs was a huge turn on and suddenly he puts his finger in her vagina and stroking it very fast

"Agni! Don't stop!" she reared her head because she was nearing her climax

Jet had other ideas

She felt that Jet was not stroking her anymore and saw him smirking

"No, don't stop!" she pleaded

"You have to beg" he teased

"Please" she whispered to him

Jet slowly put his fingers in her vagina but stopped at the entrance

"Please! I can't take it!" Ty Lee whimpered and Jet obliged

He continued his assault as she climaxed

She panted but then she felt something bigger enter her

When she looked down she saw Jet putting his huge penis near her entrance

"Don't!" She tried to cover her entrance but Jet just held her hands at arm's length "I'm not ready for this!"

"If you weren't then you shouldn't have brought me here in the first place" Jet said coolly

And he thrust his organ in her prompting her to scream as blood oozed from her vagina

He continued his rhythm as she grabbed his back and dug her nails on it

"I-I'm c-coming!" she whimpered

"M-me too" he gritted his teeth in concentration

He pushed for the last time and released his semen inside her as she did her own climax

Jet collapsed next to her as both of them were panting from the exhaustion

"Next time… tell me… so that… I could… prepare myself" Jet told her as he kissed her forehead

Ty Lee just nodded and cuddled next to him

It was already 6 o-clock in the evening so both of them slept there, naked

-The day after-

Jet woke up with a sleeping Ty Lee in his arms

He looked at her lovingly and as much as he hated to wake her up he had to do it since they had chores to do

"Ty Lee" Jet said as he shook her softly "We need to go"

Ty Lee blinked and stretched giving Jet another view of her assets "Morning"

Before Jet could greet her back they heard a commotion outside

Jet was curious so he went to the window and listened

"Did you hear?" said one of the villagers "I heard that there was an attempted assassination last night at the palace"

Jet's blood ran cold

"Really?" asked a shocked villager "Did the assailant succeed?"

The first one shook his head "Fortunately no, I heard that it was a guard who did it"

"Who was he trying to kill?"

"Prince Zuko"

'No' he thought grievingly as he rushed to wear his clothes

Ty Lee was busy wearing her clothes so she didn't hear the news "What happened?"

"It's the prince" he grabbed her hand as they rushed outside

"Hey! Slowdown! I'm still sore from last night"

But he ignored her pleas and ran straight towards the palace

'Please be ok' he was blaming himself because he wasn't there to protect him

And they went straight to his room

"Prnce Zuko!" he shouted

**Author's Notes:** There you have it folks! Hope you'll like it!


	7. Taking a Darker Path

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ATLA

**Author's Notes:** Uhhh…. Hey… Sorry! I was busy all week because of work and I didn't have the time to write a new chapter!

"**Taking a Darker Path"**

When Jet entered the room he saw Zuko in his bed still asleep while he was attended by the servants

One of the servants shushed him because he shouted the moment he entered

"Be quiet, we gave him some medications to stay asleep as we bandage his wounds" the servant said

Jet dared to look at Zuko's face and saw that a forth of it was already bandaged while another forth still looked like it was still burning

"Who did this?" he asked in a commanding voice even though he was whispering

The servant shook her head "You don't need to worry about him anymore because he's been locked up after prince Zuko apprehended him"

'Locked up?' gears in Jet's head was turning "Locked up where?"

The servant shook her head again "The guards didn't say. The fact that he was after the prince was proof enough that he was dangerous"

Jet looked down "So the rumors were true" Jet walked away and left Ty Lee there puzzled

"What rumors?" Ty Lee asked Jet but he just completely ignored her "Jet? Hey, wait for me!"

She caught up and held his hand but he just swatted hers away and looked tiredly at her

"Sorry Ty Lee but I want to be alone… Please understand"

Ty Lee just nodded and let Jet on his way since she also felt was he was feeling

A feeling of disappointment and betrayal

Ty Lee knew that Jet blamed himself since he wasn't there to protect the prince. She knew that he felt that he betrayed the prince for not being there

Ty Lee felt sorry for him

Too bad she was completely wrong

Jet was outraged, he promised he won't go after the prince but he broke it

Jet knew where the prisoner was held and he intended to know who sent him

He arrived there and intended in entering but the guards didn't let him

"Let me through" he demanded

"Sorry but the firelord personally said that you, specifically, cannot enter" the guard told him

"Why?" Jet growled, he was getting impatient

The guard sighed "Look kid, I know you and the prince are close because I always see the both of you together and that's completely the reason why you are not allowed to see the prisoner." He explained "The firelord wants him alive for the trial" he continued

Jet's eyes widened "Trial? What trial? He should be killed for what he did!" Jet snapped

"Sorry kid but you don't have any say in this"

"How about prince Zuko? Shouldn't he be the one to judge the assailant's fate?"

"Sorry but I'm actually not allowed to say anything other than the fact that you are not allowed to get near the prisoner" the guard shook his head

Jet just glared at him and stormed away

"If they won't let me in then I'll find my own way" he said to himself when he was far enough not to be heard

What he didn't know was that his conversation with the guard was heard by someone he least expected

-Few hours later(in the afternoon)-

Zuko woke up and felt that he was on fire

'Heh' he mentally laughed 'Guess it was too hot for me to handle'

He remembered everything that happened and he cursed himself for being careless

-Flashback-

It was in the middle of the night and Zuko was asleep when he heard the slightest noise from his balcony

He ignored it and assumed that it was just the wind

That's when he felt that someone was behind him and he quickly rolled to the side and fell from his bed narrowly missing being incinerated

He stood up and readied himself; he looked towards the assailant and saw it was someone he never saw before

"Who are you?" Zuko demanded

The assailant ignored his question and started to throw fireballs at the prince

Zuko, being a very skilled firebender evaded the attacks with ease and slowly got closer to the assailant

Just as he was infront of him, Zuko lunged forward and held him by the neck

Feeling confident, Zuko went closer to his face and asked "Who sent you?"

The assailant smiled which startled Zuko and opened his mouth

Zuko thought he was gonna speak but instead the assailant breathed some fire and Zuko didn't have enough time to evade the attack completely and half of his face was burned

Zuko clutched the burned half and glared at the assailant who was preparing to attack him again but ZUko was fast enough to counter him and punched him on the face

The assailant soared through the air and hit the wall behind him, causing him to become unconscious

Zuko tried to finish him off but the guards barged inside his room and captured the assailant

"What took you so long?" Zuko asked them while he was still covering his burned face

One of the guards looked up and winced when he saw Zuko's face

"Well?" Zuko asked again

"W-we didn't hear anything until we heard you scream" the guard tried to recover his composure

Zuko glared at him which made the guard wince again "You are useless" and he left to go to the infirmary

-End of flashback-

He still remembered the feeling of being burned but he didn't wince since he felt worse from his daily beating from his father

Someone knocked on his door

"Enter" he said monotonously

The door slowly opened and Azula entered

"I heard what happened from father" Azula told him

"I'm guessing you're disappointed I'm alive then" Zuko chuckled

"I'm not" Azula told him and he looked at her puzzled "I may want you dead but I want it to do it myself" she clarified

Zuko smiled knowingly "I see"

"Does this mean you're going to have a handicap now?" Azula asked him humorously "Because I really hate to win our matches knowing that I'm fighting a one-eyed bender"

Zuko shook his head "Honestly speaking, I don't know" he looked towards the window "and no, this isn't going to be a hindrance to our fights, I'll make sure of that"

"Ok. That was the only reason why I came here so I guess I'll be taking my leave then" and Azula left his room

"I wonder where Jet is" Zuko mused

-Prison(night time)-

The shadow blended with the… uh… shadow and he maneuvered his way through the halls undetected pass the unsuspecting guards towards his intended target. He didn't particularly knew where he was located but he was positive he was going to find him undetected

He went from room to room looking through the holes of the doors and looked at the prisoners inside

That's when he realized that he doesn't even know what his target looks like

'Too late for that now' he said to himself as he continued on his way

He was already at the fifth room when he noticed that he was near the warden's room

He looked inside and saw what seems to be some sorts of log book

'That's it!' he had an idea

And he took the book and read its contents

He was looking for the latest page and see if he could get any information about his target

When he went to the final page he read through it and saw that a prisoner was recently sent here and was pledge guilty by trying to kill a royal blood. He was looking for a room number but what he found instead is an entry

_3rd Day of the Seventh Sun_(**AN: **this means July 3)

_A prisoner was escorted here and he was trialed as trying to kill one of the royal family members. I really don't care who he tried to kill but he was still a prisoner and nee to attend to him immediately. This afternoon while we were doing a head count, the firelord came and specifically told me to send the prisoner to the Eastern village because he was to be shipped towards the Earth Kingdom where he will be either be killed or imprisoned for a lifetime. Knowing my job was on the line I just followed his orders and the moment the firelord left I already ordered my men to send the prisoner on his way. All I can say is that this is one of the weirdest days I ever encountered when I became the warden._

Jet let the book fall freely as he was shocked to know that the person he wanted to kill has already left the city. He figured it was too late to follow him now since he was not allowed to leave the city

'No, I don't care what happens to me afterwards. I must kill him even if it's the last thing I do' and he left the prison with determination

He left the city and the only thing he brought with him was his life savings and a few set of clothes

He didn't care if he was going to be hunted by soldiers

He didn't care if nobody would trust him anymore

All he cared about was the fact that Zuko was injured because of him

And his journey began

**Author's Notes: **No, I'm not going to cover his story, for now, since it's going to be tedious and this flashback was supposed to be how the firelord was murdered so please wait until further notice if I'll write his story or not… Good day I hope you'll enjoy this chapter


	8. Trust Nobody

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA

**Author's Notes: **So uhh… I've noticed Zuko's Arc is getting kinda long so I'll just skip this and go over the killing of the fire lord ok? Ok!

"**Trust Nobody"**

-Three years later-

So much has changed ever since Jet left and the royal family heard that prince Zuko's assailant was mysteriously killed

Even Ty Lee was devastated when Jet left because her usual perkiness has considerably decreased. Usually when someone proposed to her, she just smiled at them and apologize. But now, she glares at them and make rude comments about how they will never meet he expectations. She was starting to act cold towards others

But none of them knew what really happened to Ty Lee except for Azula. Azula knew what happened to her but she won't say anything. Ever since she heard those words coming from the mouths of her friends, she became distant to them. She doesn't even care if Mai doesn't address her as her superior anymore

Azula became more cold blood and brutal to servants. Every little mistake they made she literally snaps and they wished that they were banished than being tortured by her

Zuko on the other hand, well… He is happy for some odd reason

Even though he had that huge scar on his face it didn't hinder him in his training. In fact, it made him even more intimidating.

He also started to learn how to use Dao swords. Swordsmen mocked him because Dao swords were for beginners but he proved them wrong by dueling with them. What Zuko substituted with power was his speed and agility, especially the fact that he knew where the vital points are to get a critical hit

Mai… Well… Uhh… She's colder… There's really not many to say about Mai. She was stoic as ever and she still doesn't care for anyone. She became deadlier with her daggers and her accuracy was as sharp as an expert archer

All in all, these are not kids anymore but young adults that had to grow up before their time. They saw things that scarred them and made them what they were now

Ozai was not happy about that. He knew that Zuko was going to be a hindrance to his plans and he knew that he was also after the throne. He knew that Zuko was after the throne ever since they received the news that Lu Ten was killed during the war and Iroh didn't have the heart to rule anymore

Ozai thought he had the advantage but he wasn't a fool not to think that his son may think of a way to get it first. He knew how crafty Zuko was. Zuko was after all his son and Ursa's. He always observed Zuko's training just in case there would come a time where they would have to fight for the throne and he knew that given a few more years, Zuko will completely destroy him

That's why he ordered that assassin to kill him but failed. He was thankful that the idiot didn't ask who he was and only cared about the sum of money he would get if he successfully killed the prince. That only proved his theory that his son was aware with his surroundings and he wasn't going to be easily ambushed

That's why he had a new plan, to kill his father. He knew it was risky but it was the only way to get the power and delay Zuko in getting it himself. He was scared though because even though his father was old he was the fire lord for a reason and he was still skilled enough to kill Ozai, if it was a fair fight.

That's why this was the perfect opportunity to strike because the fire lord was not feeling well and he was inside his room resting.

'I must make my move quickly before someone else will beat me to his room' he quickened his walking. Well quick enough that still made him look superior to others. When he was on the hallway towards Azulon's room he saw his son exit it and started to run away

Ozai's eyes widened and quickly ran inside Azulon's room and saw that his father was in his bed and his throat was cut open

"Agni…" he whispered and looked towards where Zuko ran

He shook his head "Guards!" he shouted and in less than a minute three guards was infront of him

"Wh-what is it my prince?" he stuttered

"Tell me, who was in charge of guarding my father?" he asked too calmly which scared the guards since they didn't know what was happening

"Actually prince Ozai, he told us to leave him alone because he was tired" said one unsurely

"Are you suggesting that my father, who was very sick, told you to leave him alone when he was vulnerable?" has asked and the guards was confused since prince Ozai used 'was' instead of 'is'

"Y-yes my prince" the guard gulped

"You, incompetent, worthless…" Ozai was going to continue when he was cut off

"I know what happened…" said a person monotonously

"What?!" Ozai growld, he was angry that he was interrupted

"Prince Zuko has done it" said the person without even flinching from Ozai's glare

"Be careful what you say because this is not a simple matter that can be resolved" Ozai was furious since his son was one step ahead of him again

"He told me yesterday" said the person "I thought he was bluffing but I guess I was wrong"

"Guards" Ozai said while clinching his nose "Find prince Zuko and arrest him for treason…" he looked towards the guards and saw them widened their eyes so he had to elaborate "He killed the fire lord"

The guards scrambled and ran for their lives

Ozai looked towards the only person left and glared "You better not be lying or you will be held responsible for his death" and he walked away

The person smiled and walked on the opposite direction, completely satisfied by what it had done…

-End of flashback-

**Author's Notes:** No, this is not the end of the chapter… I just wanted to tell you that what you read until now was Zuko's flashback and we will now return to the part where Iroh and ZUko were talking… No, Zuko didn't tell Iroh about the killing, he only told him about how he got his scar… Let's continue

"So that's how it happened" Zuko said nonchalantly

Iroh just nodded and was amazed how Zuko reacted when he was supposed to be killed

'This is going to be difficult then' Iroh mused 'I thought he was as gullible as his sister but I guess he isn't'

"Ok, how about this then… Let's go on a journey" Iroh smiled towards his nephew

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked suspiciously

Iroh's smile grew wider "We are going around the world and I'll show how things are different we are from them"

"Why are we going to travel again?"

"One, your father needs to lose some steam and maybe then he would rethink the punishment he has for you. Two, You need to learn what being fire lord is like and one way is to know what it feels like being the one being ordered around"

Zuko's eye widened "You mean…"

"Yes…" Iroh answered knowing what Zuko was going to ask "We are going to be commoners going around the world visiting exotic places and learning their lifestyle"

"Why are you trying to help me?" Zuko asked sincerely which Iroh noticed

'Good, he's beginning to trust me now' he smiled inwardly

"Because I know you didn't do it" He said comfortingly "I know you were framed and I want to everyone to see that your father was wrong"

Zuko closed his eyes and inhaled deeply "Thank you uncle. I don't know what I'll do if you didn't help me back there"

"I understand my nephew… Come let's go to the docks and make our way first to the Watertribe"

Zuko raised an eyebrow "Why start there?"

Iroh smiled "Because I owe and old friend a visit"

**Author's Notes: **There! It is done! I know this was short but don't worry because the next character I'm going to feature is my most favorite one! Please review! Thanks!


	9. Untouchable

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ATLA… Yeah… And I said that before and I still need to do it…

**Author's Notes:** Yes! At last! I know I posted too soon but I couldn't help it! It's time for my favorite character to shine! Yes! I'm betting you know who he is!

Lez go!

"**Untouchable"**

Hakoda, the current chief of the Water tribe is the cruelest person in the tribe. He doesn't care what the men do and only raises his voice when women try to get equal rights. He is the definition of Sexist and he is proud of it. He commits adultery and gets away with it since women didn't have power and men were already satisfied with this kind of community.

He wasn't always in charge and the Water tribe was different. The previous chief, Arnook, made sure that everyone had equal rights. He thought that men shouldn't take advantage of women since they were the ones giving birth to their future and must be taken cared of instead. He made sure that no women were being harassed or being tortured.

Hakoda was his right-hand man and Arnook knew that Hakoda didn't like his rules and he also knew of his plans in overthrowing him. But instead of making a move, he tried in all his power to change his allies mind and to cherish the women. Hakoda wasn't fooled by his ways and instead thought of a plan to get rid of their chief.

They were in a middle of war with the fire nation and it was Arnook and Hakoda's job to infiltrate the ship of the commander. Many tribesmen were against their chief in going through with the plan but they gave in since Arnook told them that he and Hakoda were the best when it came to espionage and he also didn't want to sacrifice any men when it failed.

So waterbenders bended them to the ship that they knew that held the commander and went inside it. They killed every soldier they encountered and made sure they didn't make any noise. They were now infront of the commander's room and decided to wait a moment to catch their breaths. After a minute they quietly went in and saw the commander sitting, glaring at them.

"I knew you were going to come here" said the commander

"You mean you deliberately let your men die when you could've ambushed us from the beginning?" Arnook asked horrifyingly

The commander shrugged "Yes, what's wrong in sacrificing a few men? It's not like I couldn't replace them…"

Hakoda mentally nodded, liking the idea of having pawns

Arnook on the other hand was furious. He couldn't believe that that kind of person ever existed in this world. He knew that he must put an end to this before any more sacrifices would be made.

Arnook ran towards the sitting commander and made a jump attack with his spear on the ready. He was prepared if the commander would evade his attack and grab the opportunity to strike back.

What he didn't prepare for was a spear piercing from his back towards his chest

He stopped in his tracks and looked towards his chest as blood flowed from his mouth. He looked towards the captain and saw the he was as surprised as him. He forced himself to turn around and fear took over his face when he saw the sadistic smile his _friend_ wore

"Sorry chief" Hakoda apologized mockingly "but you're too soft for that job and you need a replacement." He turned towards the still stunned commander "Don't worry this won't last long" he turned back to the now kneeling chief "Why are you surprised anyway? You knew I was going to overthrow you and you didn't do anything, you knew why?" he didn't wait for an answer "That's because you are terrified of me. You know that you couldn't get rid of me. That's why you tried to convert me but too bad it didn't work since I knew what you were trying to do from the start"

He walked in front of the pale chief and crouched enough so that he was near his face and whispered "Don't worry, I won't harm your daughter. She's still too young for me" he sent a smirk towards Arnook and made the finishing blow by slicing his head clean off his shoulders.

He stood and turned towards the shivering commander. Never in his life did he saw someone kill a person like that, especially the fact that the chief trusted his life to him. Hakoda walked towards the commander leisurely. "Well well, I guess it's just you and me now" he casually tossed the bloody dagger in the air and caught it by the hilt everytime

The commander stood in a weak stance since he wasn't suited for battle. The fire lord thought that the people in the water tribe were pacifists so he didn't sent his most elite soldiers to deal with them. "Don't you dare come near me or else!" the commander threatened

Hakoda laughed a cold laugh "Or what? You are going to call your guards? Oh wait, they're all dead!" Hakoda laughed again and in a flash kicked the commander on the crotch. The commander lurched forward because of the pain and received full force the knee that targeted his nose. A sickening crunch could be heard outside followed by a scream of pure pain

The commander fell to his knees and held his bleeding nose between his hands as Hakoda circled him. "You know, we could finish this now or make this last longer" Hakoda said casually as he kicked the commander on the side. "If we make it longer then the people would believe that we had a very gruesome fight and unfortunately the chief sacrificed his life to save me from the blow that you intended to use to kill me" he summarized and kicked the down commander again "That's sounds right… What do you think?"

The commander looked towards Hakoda and spat his blood in his direction "Fu-fuck you…" he managed to say. He knew he was gonna die so he was going to make use of the time he had left. "You're a monster, you know that?"

Hakoda shrugged "I try."

"I may be cold but I'm not as heartless as you." He tried to get up but failed miserably "At least I don't stab my friends behind their backs" he looked at the dead body of the chief and added "literally". He glared at the nonchalant warrior and said "I hope when you die Koh would devour your soul over and over and over" he cursed

"I'm guessing that you hate me huh?" he mocked asked "Look, I'm getting bored and I'm already tired because of trying to stay quiet as we killed you men so I'm just going to finish you now" without waiting for a reply he threw his dagger directly between the commander's eyes and killed him instantly. After wiping the blood off the dagger he casually went out the ship and signaled the water benders that were stationed near them when they were ready to escape

When the benders were now docked near the boat they noticed that Hakoda was by himself. "Where's the chief?" one of them asked and Hakoda only shook his head in sadness.

"I think it's best if I told everyone at the same time" he said solemnly as he wiped a tear from his eyes. 'Suckers' he mentally patted his back as he saw the realization on their faces

"N-no way…" said one of them after a few minutes of shocked silence "Yo-you mean… He's… he's…" he couldn't finish since he feared that he would lose it when he finished that sentence

"I knew we should have come along!" one of them snapped and caused the boat they were riding on to rock

"Careful!" another said as he steadied the boat with his bending "We don't want them to know that we are here"

"I don't care!" the bender argued "Can't you see? We already lost! Now that our chief is dead no one will lead us except for…" he stopped as all the benders there looked towards Hakoda.

Hakoda acted as if he didn't expect this to happen "M-me? N-no… I'm not fit to be the new chief"

"Yes you are" said the bender who steadied the boat "You have been there when Chief Arnook became our leader and you were chosen by him as his most trusted warrior. No one is more capable than you to lead us"

Hakoda nodded in understanding "I guess there's I have no choice then. I'll announce it tomorrow because I'm really tired now and need my rest"

All of the benders there nodded, as they banked at the docks they didn't notice the grin Hakoda had as he walked away from the benders

That was when things made a dramatic change in the water tribe. Men started to take advantage of their wives and daughters and teenage boys started to boss around their mothers since they were the hunters and women were the ones incharge of chores.

One particular teenager was the worst of them all. He was practically the 2nd definition of Sexist, next to his father. Sokka, the young hunter of their tribe, is one of the best hunters in their tribe. If it wasn't for his size then he would probably be the best. He was almost as cold as his father and the only difference they had was that Hakoda kills his victims after he tortures them unlike Sokka since he spares their lives.

Sokka was commonly known for two things, his hunting skills and his womanizing ways. He was the one who invented the stun dart where instead of killing the beasts they hunt it just paralyzes them. This is very useful since it lessens the chance of the body to rot before it arrives at the village. He was also very skilled with a boomerang; in fact he was the only one who used it since it was a very risky weapon to wield. The boomerang was both a range and a melee weapon since the sharp edge of the boomerang could be used like a sword and it could be thrown in a curve. The only downside is that the arc movement of the weapon was unpredictable. One wrong move and you could cut your own fingers or behead an ally as the boomerang heads back to the wielder. Sokka was an expert with the boomerang. He could predict where the weapon would arc back and he can precisely catch the weapon in smooth motion even if he had his eyes closed. He was also good at melee attacks but not as great as his father since he prefers to attack from afar.

Then there was womanizing. Rumors said that when you approach a teenage girl and say Sokka's name, she would cower in fear and start to panic for no reason at all. Apparently, Sokka has already harassed most teenage girls in their tribe, the only exceptions were Katara and Yue for different reasons, the former since she was his sister and the latter was because she was already betrothed to him and he thought that he could have fun with her the moment they were married. It was probably a good thing Sokka was not into rape but only time would tell when he'll start to be fascinated by it.

"We're here…" Iroh told Zuko as they were being escorted towards chief Hakoda's hut

"Uhm…" Zuko started unsurely "Why did we surrender ourselves again?"

They were presented infront of Hakoda as he gazed at the prisoners who tried to enter their village

"Iroh, Dragon of the West" he walked towards Iroh and glared intently at him and suddenly smiled and hugged him "What took you so long?"

Iroh laughed "Well, things were hectic in the palace and I was needed there"

"Guards release our guests at once" Hakoda told the confused guards and they complied since they the chief didn't think they were a threat

"Ok… Now I'm confused…" Zuko shook his head

"You and me both…" said a voice behind him. Zuko looked behind and saw a boy just his age smiling towards him "Sokka, and you are?" Sokka extended his hand

"Zuko…" Zuko accepted the hand and shook it

Sokka nodded "Oh and welcome to the water tribe"

**Author's Notes:** Sorry guys but I had to finish the chapter here since I'm pretty sleepy. No, Iroh and Zuko will only last until next chapter because this arc will focus on Sokka and Katara… I still can't get over the fact that I can finally release my inner darkness to the following chapters and I could get away with it since this story is mine! Ahahaha… cough cough… so… uhh… Please review


	10. Polar Opposites

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ATLA

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! This will be one of my most favorite chapters because it has what you call the argument of beliefs and philosophies. Enough chit chat! Lez go!

"**Polar Opposites"**

"Sokka" Hakoda addressed his son "This is prince Zuko of the Fire nation" he motioned towards the scarred prince even though they had already introduced themselves to each other

Sokka looked at Zuko curiously which unnerve him since felt that Sokka was finding any weaknesses he had just by his gestures

"Hmm…" Sokka started "I can see that you are no pushover and I can also see that you are a firebender"

Zuko looked astonished by his observations. "How did you know that just by looking at me? I mean, I know I'm from the fire nation and I may also be a prince but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm a bender" he asked curiously

Sokka snorted and held a finger "One. You have that huge scar on your face and you don't seem to be bothered by it which automatically means you see that as a kind of treasure" he explained and then held a second finger "Two. Even if I didn't know you were a prince I can clearly tell you were a bender because of the clothes you are currently wearing because believe me if you weren't one you would've died already of frostbite" he added "Oh and the scorch marks on your hands are a dead giveaway"

Zuko looked at his hands and saw that it was definitely burned even though he was already used to it.

Iroh, who was listening to their conversation, nodded in approval and looked back to Hakoda "I can see that your son is very observant and is very good in making conclusions"

Hakoda smiled arrogantly "Of course he would. I mean, he is my son." He looked towards the teens "It looks like those two can get along just fine" he said and looked back towards Iroh with a smirk "Unless of course if your nephew isn't a fan of sexism then we wouldn't have any problem"

Iroh shook his head to Hakoda's confusion "My friend, if what you said is true then I just hope those kids of ours are still alive by nightfall" he sighed as the mentioned teens walked outside

"So… Welcome to the Water tribe" Sokka said as he and Zuko walked outside "What do you think?"

Zuko looked around and all had to say was "Well… For one thing, everything looks so… uh… blue" he supplied lamely

Sokka shrugged "Meh. Not much of a compliment but it's still better than the others. Ok first thing I need to do, is to lay down the rules" Sokka said matter-of-factly "Rule no. 1, do not, I repeat, do not act like you are in charge or you will be spending the next few hours tending to your wounds. We aren't called the ice men just because we live on ice. People here are as cold as the weather and I'm giving you a heads-up not to intimidate anyone, especially my father"

Zuko nodded "I'll keep that in mind. You said rules, what are the others?" he asked

"Rule no. 2, stay away from my sister and my future wife." He said sternly

"Wooooaaahh there…" Zuko held his arms up "I barely even know you let alone your sister and your future wife"

Sokka snorted "Oh don't give me that 'I barely know you' crap! I know you're type!" he pointed a dramatic finger at Zuko "You're the type that acts like a fancy prancy guy who gets the ladies because of his 'noble deeds'. And one thing my sister is sucker for is a princey type of guy and I best hope she doesn't fall for you or I swear…"

Zuko pinched his nose. "Ok for one thing, I don't care about you or your sister, ok? Second, there are no such words as prancy and princey, you're just making them up!" he released a have sigh "And lastly, I hate fancy. I prefer to be the type of guy that goes with the flow"

Sokka glared at him "Yeah, you better" and suddenly he returned to his jolly self "Ok! Rule no. 3, as long as it's not my sister or my fiancé, you can do to any girl here whatever you want, well as long as it does not affect other people then go ahead and have fun"

Zuko raise his hand to speak his opinion "Ok wait, could you repeat what you just said?"

Sokka raised his eyebrow "I said, you can do whatever you want to any girl as long as you're not disturbing other people" Zuko looked at him strangely "What?" Sokka asked

"What kind of place is this?" Zuko asked rhetorically as he shook his head "It's like I'm in the middle of Sexist City"

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows "Hey! I resent that! What gives you the right to criticize our way of life?" he asked

"What gives you the right to abuse women?" Zuko fired back

"Well that's obvious, we, and I mean men, are the ones who hunt and bring food to the village so we'll survive and they, which technically means the women, are the ones who takes care of our homes so that we can have a place to return to. So from that explanation I can clearly say that we have all the rights to boss them around" Sokka nodded to himself

"No it does not!" Zuko refused to accept this savage's reasoning "Women can hunt as much as any man can and based from your statement, women tend to your homes, cook for you, clean your clothes and takes care of your children and that's how you repay them? By taking advantage of them? You are the worst person I ever met!"

Sokka glared at Zuko with gritted teeth "You're one to talk! Did you know that you're soldiers _take care_ of women they capture?"

Zuko furrowed his brow "What do you mean?"

Sokka laughed "I can't believe it! So that what happens when you live in a palace your whole life!" he sighed and glared at Zuko "Dude, you need to wake up. Nothing, and I mean nothing, in this world is what you think. Do you think that Water tribes are the only one who treats their women like shit? Heck, from I heard there was a place where one woman would be used by multiple men, at the same time!"

Zuko looked taken back. "Th-that's not true! Yo-you're lying!"

Sokka laughed again "Seriously, that is the least of your concerns when you are away from the protective zones of your city." Sokka pointed in the vast ocean infront of him "Out there, you are a nobody. They won't care who you are, what you've done or what you're capable of. As long as they think you're worth their effort then I hope you are strong enough to last a day without dying"

"No. I refuse to believe everyone is who you think they are" he said resolutely "I will prove to you there are some people out there that have souls that aren't as twisted as yours" he turned around to go back to his uncle before adding "or mine"

Sokka shrugged "Huh, so he's not as clean as I thought he is." He furrowed his eyebrows "But that still doesn't mean that women should get equal respect, as long as I'm around that is" and he walked the opposite direction.

-With Zuko-

"Can you believe it?!" Zuko ranted to Iroh

"Believe what nephew?" Iroh asked curiously

"That… That…" he groaned and looked towards Hakoda with tired eyes "Your son I mean… thinks that women don't deserve equal rights as men"

"Ahh… So this is what you meant" Hakoda nodded in understanding to Iroh's statement earlier "Prince Zuko, what Sokka said is true. In our culture, women are treated like slaves and that's something you can't change"

"But why?" Zuko protested

Iroh answered "That was the way of the people before our time Zuko. In the past, men considered women to be weak and were only useful in doing chores. Things started to change when it was Avatar Kyoshi's turn to protect her people"

"But that sounds so wrong" Zuko shook his head "I can't believe it. All this time I thought that… that…"

"People outside the nation aren't corrupted like ours" Iroh said more of a statement than a question

Zuko could only nod

"This is one of the reasons why I'm bringing you with my travels nephew. To show you what kind of things are happening around us that we have no idea of. These are the things we can't simply control or change. These are the things you should learn to adapt to"

"I… I understand now…" Zuko sighed mournfully

Iroh smiled mentally 'Good, the sooner he doubts about his ideals the sooner I can grasp him in my hands. It won't be long before I can control him like a puppet'

Hakoda was also thinking the same thing, albeit to his son

-With Sokka-

He was currently walking to her fiancé's place when he heard a commotion just up ahead. Zuko was lucky not to be around since Sokka was currently killing the guy infront of him with his glare.

"Hey! Let me go!" Yue struggled as a drunkard was forcing her to hug him

"Oh come on" he slurred "I just want to feel you up. We don't have to tell anybody…" he breathed a haggard breath at her which made her cough

"Sorry to tell you but I'm already taken!" she continued to struggle

The drunkard laughed huskily "Then that means you have experience, I like that…" he moved his hand to grab her breast when all of a sudden he felt an incredible amount of pain on his arm. When looked at it though there was no hand to see. The drunkard screamed to the top of his lungs as he grasped the handless arm

"Next time" Sokka removed the blood from his boomerang "Think before you try to mess with my woman" he looked at Yue with cold eyes and grab hold of her arm "Let's go"

Yue winced as Sokka's grip on her tightened but she understood why so she didn't protest. They walked a little while until they entered Yue's home and when they were inside Sokka let go of her hand and looked directly at her. At first it was the eyes of a predator stalking his prey but the longer she held his gaze the softer it got. Without warning Sokka hugged her tight and she returned it.

A little while later, Sokka broke the hug and had her at arm's length

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked softly. This was the only time Sokka would look vulnerable and it was always with Yue. Nobody knew that the teenager had this side of him and he wanted it that way.

Yue shook her head and smiled a little "No, but he would have if it weren't for you… Thanks" she answered softly

"Thank the spirits" he released a sigh "How many times have I told you to stay away from those kinds of guys." He lectured "What if I wasn't there to protect you?"

Yue pouted, which Sokka found cute, and grumbled "But it's boring in here. There's nothing to do and I was just out for a little bit. It just so happens that the drunken person was passing my way."

Sokka sighed again "Fine, but the next time you go out bring Katara with you. At least then she could hold off any drunks that try to take advantage of such a delicate girl like you" he said and she replied with a punch to his shoulder "Ouch!"

"Hah! That delicate enough for you" she stuck her tongue out and let go of him "Since you're here, I should cook you some food"

Sokka's smile widened "Man, I must be the luckiest man alive"

**Author's Notes: **Heya everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, don't be a sexist. It's just like racism, only on a smaller scale


	11. Ignorance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ATLA

**Author's Notes:** Hey… I know I'm posting almost once a week but work has been very stressful lately and I don't have the patience and time to write one so I hope this makes up for it.

"**Ignorance"**

Zuko was in the chief hut waiting for Iroh. Zuko thought it was weird that his uncle knew someone from the water tribe even though both nations were mortal enemies. What was weirder was the fact that his uncle knew the village chief himself.

'He's planning something. Something big' he mused to himself but was cut short when he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked up and saw a water tribe girl about the same age as her sister. He was going to greet her when she suddenly unleashed a massive amount of water directly to him. Good thing his reflexes were amazing or he would've been frozen by that previous attack.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" the girl demanded

"Why should I answer someone who attacked me for no reason?" he questioned her casually. He was going to answer he truthfully but thought otherwise. This was the first time he fought a water bender so maybe he should just let things go on.

The girl glared "Wrong answer" she sent another wave of water towards Zuko, who in return just dodged the attack "Fight me!" she kept sending attacks but they were all wasted since he just kept dodging them. She was getting impatient. She knew she was being played with but there was nothing she could do but kept attacking, hoping to land a single hit.

Zuko on the other hand, had to stifle a yawn. This girl was weak. Her attack pattern was predictable and she was also very slow. The fight would've been done by the time she launched her second attack but he was bored and she was the only one in the vicinity to help him with that.

"Why aren't you fighting back?!" she shouted

"Because he knows better than to embarrass himself infront of his family" said a stern voice behind her

Her eyes widened and she turned quickly and when she saw her own father glaring at her she bowed down "I'm sorry father but I thought he was an enemy spy!" she apologized

Zuko raised his single eyebrow "You thought I was a spy when I was sitting here casually?" he asked skeptically "I wonder how you would react when I was really a spy then"

The girl was about to retort but she was cut off "Enough! He's right, you are too headstrong and you must study things before you do anything reckless. Now go and do your chores"

The girl glared at Zuko for a second before she sighed and turned towards Hakoda "Yes father" she bowed and left

Iroh looked towards his old friend "Who was that?"

Hakoda sighed "Katara, my daughter. You should forgive her. She's still hurt because her mother was killed by a fire nation soldier and she hasn't forgotten about it ever since"

Iroh nodded "I understand. It's a good thing Zuko was not retaliating because if he did then that would've been a one-sided battle"

Hakoda nodded "True. Your nephew is quite perspective for someone his age. Almost as perspective as Sokka but at least he isn't as hot headed as him."

Iroh laughed to Zuko's confusion "Sorry to laugh but I think it's funny that my nephew would fit right in if he moved here and your son would be welcomed with open arms since my nephew has patience like the calm ocean and your son has a temper of an active volcano"

Hakoda laughed at that statement but Zuko didn't because he was clueless to what the adults were talking about

"Oh right. Prince Zuko, I hope you didn't plan on exploring this city because we are leaving immediately" Iroh said casually

"Already? Why?" Zuko asked

"Well, if we are to explore the whole world then what's the point of staying in a place that you are already familiar with?"

"That is a valid point. Ok, I'm ready when you are"

Iroh nodded and looked at Hakoda with a smile "It was good seeing you again, old friend, but we must be on our way"

Hakoda nodded and shook the retired general's hand "Same to you too. Safe travels"

Iroh waved goodbye and the two travelling royals went their way towards another part of the world.

-With Katara-

She was not in the mood. Ok, she was clearly pissed. She knew that she was being played the moment the guy started dodging her attacks but did he have to embarrass her infront of her father.

'That guy really pissed me off! The next time I see him, I'll freeze him to death!' steam was coming out of her head and people made their way for her, fearing that they will be the object of her ire. Even though women were looked down upon the water tribe they didn't mess with Katara for two obvious reasons. One, her father was the chief and the second and the more reason, is the fact that nobody messes with a pissed off water bender except for another water bender. Too bad for her though because the latter was her main source of pain.

Pakku, a bigger sexist than Sokka and Hakoda put together. He didn't only abuse the girls but he also committed adultery. And his most abused student was none other than the daughter of the chief herself. She couldn't tell his father because if she did he would leave the water tribe and they would be one less short of a water tribe master in the tribe. And the fact that he was the ONLY water tribe master made it even worse.

Day after day, Katara has been insulted, harassed, beaten and worst of all, being violated. But as the beatings got worse and the harassments became more apparent, the stronger and wiser Katara became. The only downside was that she didn't trust all men, with the exception of Sokka since he was the only one taking care of her even though he was acting like Pakku when it came to other girls. She developed a habit of water bending guys that got too close to her since she would think that they were up to no good thus making the men stay out of her way if they knew what was good for them.

But the fact remained that Katara was still a preteen and she was already acting like an adult. She was forced to adapt because she was the only female left in their family and her father was clearly not interested in marrying another woman. That didn't mean that Katara opposed to it. It just meant that Hakoda loved her mother as much as she loved her, he just didn't show it.

She feared that one day she would grow as cold as his brother and father and there was nothing she could do to stop it. As the days go by, the colder she got when she was being confronted by her actions and she hated it. All she ever wanted was to follow her gran-gran's dream of having equality in the water tribe but the older she got the more she thought of that dream as being ridiculous. She was starting to agree to his father's way of life if what she heard about the rumors of the happenings in the earth kingdom were true.

Rumors said that women there were traded for goods and for fun. They were being used not just slaves but also a form of entertainment. That sickened her. She wanted to leave the tribe and save all the women she could from those demons but she needed an alibi. She must find a way so that when she left she wouldn't be labeled as a traitor and there was only one way to find out.

She would have to ask Pakku. She knew it was a risk but maybe, just maybe, he would understand.

How wrong was she to believe that.

She did the unthinkable. She did what most generals of the fire nations dreamed of doing.

She killed Pakku.

She was now very frantic. She didn't know what to do. It was an accident. She kept repeating those words in her head but the fact was, he was lying on the floor in front of her, incased in ice.

"What have I done?!" she sounded frantic "I didn't have any choice" she said to herself as she embraced her body "H-he was going to… going to…" she didn't finish her sentence because a sudden idea went inside her mind. There was no other choice but to leave the village. This was what she always wanted but not in this kind of situation. She didn't have a choice anymore. She knew that this was it. She was crying since her life in the water tribe was about to end

"Goodbye everyone" she ran from Pakku's house towards hers. You might think that it was stupid to give the preteen her own home but in their whole family she was the most responsible and her father gave her the freedom of having one. She packed her things and was on the shoreline ready to use her bending to get away while nobody knew what happened to the only water bending master in their tribe.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked a voice that Katara clearly knew

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the short chapter but Katara really isn't my favorite character… She's just too much of a wuss if you ask me… So here you go!


	12. Satisfaction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA… Big surprise there…

**Author's Notes:** Sigh… It really lifts my spirit up when I see people read my fic…

"**Satisfaction"**

To say that Sokka was lucky was an understatement. A girl his age, maybe at 14, was to be married to him when she reached 16. She was nice, generous, helping the need. Oh, did I mention she was downright gorgeous? All that and the fact that she was happy being with him makes Sokka the luckiest bastard you could ever know.

But still, it wasn't enough for him. He wanted the thrill of battle. He wanted to be always on guard. He loved the adrenaline when he chased down his prey and pierced it through the heart. He wanted more than a peaceful life with his future wife. What he wanted was adventure. Of course he also loved to get the girls but since most if not all the girls in their village he already knew, he wanted to find other types of girls. Especially the ones who fought back and made him run for his money.

He was hungry for adventure. This was the thing that he couldn't get in the village. At least that's what he tells other people. In fact, most people didn't know what Sokka's life was before he began hunting. They figured he lived the life of luxury since his father was the best hunter followed by the previous chief.

Poor little souls.

Sokka, for most of his life, was treated like shit. That fact was the reason why he wanted to get out of there in the first place. He couldn't even remember the face of his own mother. People never knew Hakoda's wife, Kya. Most of the people thought she was an angel because of how Katara grew.

Pfft… yeah right… Well technically she was… Ugh fine! I'm not going to ruin her image!

Every night when Hakoda came home drunk, he would lash out at Sokka since he thought that one day Sokka would replace him as the head of the family. The only person there that would actually help the defenseless child was none other than his mother, who didn't even have any protection herself. She would receive most of the punishment and when he was done beating her, she would go near Sokka and try to comfort him.

"Sokka, whatever happens, protect your sister. Don't let anything happen to her." She told him seriously to which Sokka nodded since she was his only beacon in his miserable life

That was the reason he would throw his life away just to protect his loved ones was because of the promise he made to his mother.

One day though, when Hakoda and Kya went out to _talk_, Hakoda arrive home, alone. Sokka asked where his mother was but Hakoda only glared at him and Sokka didn't pester him about that the whole night.

Days. Weeks. A month has gone by but his mother still didn't return home. He waited for her until he saw her again but it never happened. A week passed and the chief's daughter, Yue, was introduced to him when Hakoda decided to bring Sokka with him during one of their meetings. Sokka saw something in her that reminded of him of his mother. The way her eye glowed when looking at him, the way she smiled at him and most of all the feeling of contentment when he was around her. He knew that this was what he needed to feel the comfort of her mother again. He knew that the more time he spent with the girl the more he needed to be with her. And thus she earned a special place in his heart, along with Katara.

As for his father, well I think it's already obvious that he hated him to the guts. As he grew older and wiser, the more he thought that his mother was killed by his father. He wanted to confront Hakoda about it but he didn't have any proof so it was still futile. Hakoda also knew that his son was after his throat and he had the guts to gloat about the fact that Sokka couldn't touch him.

Sokka was currently eating in Yue's home after he saved her from that drunk earlier. He loved her cooking almost as much as he loved her. He hated the fact that he was gonna leave her soon. He knew that leaving would make him a traitor but this was the perfect opportunity to make a name for himself. Although he was already well known by his hunting skills and his inventions but he that was because he was already known by most people because of his father.

He had to move quickly, he didn't have much time left before they find the body.

'That idiot' Sokka growled while chewing meat 'If he didn't piss me off, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place' he was talking about his fellow hunter whom he killed earlier this week. He was being paired with a novice and that irked him. The idiot kept asking him questions and more than one occasion made the prey escape because of his noisiness. This led to Sokka to slith his throat the moment he opened his mouth for the nth time.

For the first time in years though, ever since he started hunting, the moment he killed the guy he felt satisfied. Like, it was the best thing that ever happened to him, other than Yue of course. He knew this was it. He finally found out what his hunger was.

Human prey.

He knew that it was barbaric but hey, coming from a hunter that's not saying much. That's why he needed to leave the water tribe. He had already held some attachment to the tribe, mostly to Yue. Most of all, he wanted to find stronger prey. He wanted to fight people with unfamiliar skills. He didn't especially like the fact that he would kill people. He was more interested in the fact that he would have to fight to survive. He didn't want the fame that came with the killing. He didn't want the money. All he cared about was the fact that he was going to be entertained.

He was already in the docks when he saw an interesting sight. His, sister, Katara, was also there and from the looks of things she was looked like she was in a hurry.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked amusingly as she stiffened in place

"So-sokka?! What are you doing here?!" she frantically asked

Sokka snorted "Well, you know me. I was in the neighborhood when I noticed that my little sister was in the docks, alone and apparently trying to get away" he made a thinking pose "The question is, why?"

Katara didn't have a choice but explained to him what happened

"That's it" she sighed, thinking that her chance of escaping was gone since his brother knew everything

"Wow… And I thought I was the one who screwed big time" he shook his head, amazed

"I'm serious!" she snapped at him

Sokka just raised his eyebrow at her "Ok, I know you killed him but do you have to make this such a big deal?"

"Why are you so nonchalant about this?" Katara asked, clearly confused by her brother's reaction

Sokka just shrugged "Meh, he was gonna die sooner or later."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing from you. I killed somebody and you look like you don't even care!"

Sokka glared at Katara, scaring her since this was the first time Sokka actually glared at her "Listen, things happened. Things that you, or even I, couldn't do anything about. And when things like this happen, you don't panic. Panicking will only make things worse than it should be. Got it?"

Katara could only nod

"Good. Now what we need to do is to think where we would go after we leave here"

'This is it' Sokka thought. 'I didn't plan on getting my sister involved but there's nothing I could do about it' he looked towards the ocean 'World, be careful because Sokka is going after you'

**Author's Notes:** Hey! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Then tell me!


	13. Curiosity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA… Ever!

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys… I know it's almost two weeks since I last made a chapter but there were technical difficulties

**Sokka: **Technical difficulties my ass! You were lazy!

**Author: **Sokka?! What are you doing in the "Author's Notes" Section?!

**Sokka:** I'm taking over! You didn't have any right to reveal my soft spot for Yue!

**Author: ** The people have the right to know!

**Sokka: **No they don't! Move over or I'll shut you up for good! Good… Hey everyone, Sokka here! Your main man! Don't worry, the author is still alive, for now… On with the show! Starring me!

"**Curiosity"**

**My POV**

Who knew having a waterbending sibling would be this sweet! Because of her we didn't need shelter while we hiked through the thick snow! She would just wave her hands and poof, we had an instant ice shelter… It may be cold in there but at least not as cold as the outside

I, on the other hand, am in charge of hunting and gathering resources. Today though, we would embark to the shores of the firenation. We would finally set foot to the land of our enemy. I was looking forward to this adventure because I know that there would be tons of elite warriors I could challenge. I just hoped Katara would restrain from killing any firenation folk.

We banked our canoe on one of the port areas. The people here didn't seem to care about our appearances since I could see different shades of colors people were wearing. The folks here had weird tastes. From the way they clothed to the houses they built.

"Katara" I told my sister, who by the way was glaring at all the soldiers that walked past us "Don't you dare make a scene"

Katara looked at me disbelievingly "Me? Cause a scene?" she snorted as she walked away from me "Speak for yourself"

I sighed. Most of the time Katara would be the mature girl she was but sometimes she would show that she still had that little girl in her. I followed her through town and just as she was going to tell me something I grabbed my boomerang and turned to deflect the sword that was supposed to decapitate me.

"Nice reflexes" complimented the new comer as he smirked and sheathed his hook swords

I returned the smile "Couldn't have done it if I didn't see the look from Katara's face" I nodded my head towards my clearly upset sister

The stranger nodded in acknowledgement "I can see that you handle yourself well…" he looked around him ever so slowly "It's best I take my leave. " he turned his back towards and before he walked away he paused "Oh and I might suggest that you don't display your weapon like that. Some might have the wrong idea" and he continued walking away

I shrugged my shoulders and listened to the guy as I surveyed my surroundings. Truthfully, there were guys that kept their eyes on me and some even had their weapons drawn

Katara, on the other hand, approached me and put her hands on her hips "Ok, can you tell me what just happened back there?" she demanded "He was about to behead you and all you did was shrug him off? What are you? Stupid?!" she ranted

I sighed 'And there she goes again…' I shook my head "Katara, there are some things that only men like us can understand. He was just warning me because some people were intimidated by my devilish good looks"

Katara rolled her eyes at me "Ugh! Boys and your egos" she glared back at me "Can't you act your age, for once?"

I sighed at her question "If I did then where's the fun in that?"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

I nodded knowingly "Exactly" I walked away clearly not intimidated by her "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a place where we'll stay" and without warning Katara was suddenly infront of me and her hand was on a stop motion towards me

"Let's get things straight here" she told me authoritatively "_I _will find us a suitable place to stay while _you_ stay quiet"

I shrugged "Sure, whatever. As long as there's a bed and we can eat I won't mind"

Katara sighed "Let's just get this over with" and she walked away while I followed her to spirits know where

It took longer than I thought it would to find a suitable place to stay since Katara was rather picky. By that I mean she either didn't like the place because there was no bathroom, she didn't like the person in charge of the establishment or because, according to her, the place smelled funny. FINALLY, we miraculously found a place that she liked.

I immediately went to my side of the room and slept. Spirits knew I needed it since it was already night time when we finally found this place.

-Few hours later-

I woke up when the lights touched my face. I squinted my eyes and stretched. To my bewilderment though, Katara was nowhere to be found. Normally she would've forced me to wake up and do my chores. I stood up and saw that there was some food on the table infront of me with a note

_Sokka, when you're reading this it's probably noon. I'm going out for a while to buy some supplies. Don't worry about me though because you know as well as I do that I can take care of myself. Oh, and I have breakfast ready for you._

I reread the note since my brain was still a little bit hazy

"Huh? Guess I'm alone for this morning then" I ate my breakfast, which was surprisingly filling when I could probably consume 3 more of it. I decided to go out since staying in the room was going to boring. I walked around town and finally realized how rundown it looked. There were people there that looked like was out for blood. I could also see a person being beaten by a dark alley and I wasn't stupid enough to get to a fight. I could also sense that there were some people staring at me.

'Probably because of my foreign look' I thought as I entered a store for weapons

I walked along the aisle and saw some various swords that I thought were rather rushed when being made. I may not be a blacksmith but I dabbled a bit with metalwork. There were swords that would easily break if it was hit strong enough. Some had dents on them. There were even some swords that weren't even sharp enough to cut bread.

Just when I was about to give up in that aisle, I saw it. A sword that looked so majestic, so shard that that looking at it felt like I was being cut and most of all, the sword looked like it took the blacksmith a few days just to make the designs. I didn't even notice the owner of the store was behind me when he started talking

"I see you have good tastes. That sword right there was made by the one and only Piandao" he said proudly

"Pianwho?" I asked since I didn't hear him clearly

"Piandao" he said matter-of-factly "A master swordsman like no other. Some say that he is so great that nobody has ever defeated him on sword fighting"

That line caught my attention "Is that so?" I mused, this could be it. This could be my ticket in fighting one of, if not, the best swordsman in the world. "Where can I find this Piandao guy?"

"Well, if you want to go to him then you have a long journey infront of you" He pointed to a map on the wall of the store. "This is where you are right now" then he pointed to an island above where he pointed where we were located "And this is Shu Jing, the town where Piandoa's castle is located. A little bit of warning though, rumors says that Piandao doesn't accept students that easily and turned down most people who wished to be trained by him"

I smirked, clearly not caring about the apprenticeship "Then there would be no problem then, thank you" as I bowed and left the store. "Now I know where this guy lives, all I need to do now is learn how to use a sword"

That was a problem that I need to do later because right now I'm hungry and need to find a decent place to eat

**Sokka:** Hah! Was that successful or was that successful! Well guys, just like my counterpart, I'm hungry and I'll see you later! Review, or else!


	14. Training

**Sokka:** Azukka doesn't own ATLA and he CERTAINLY doesn't own the name AZUKKA…

**Me: **Hey! How would you know I don't own it! I thought of it myself! Unlike you, _BoomerAang_

**Sokka: **Speak for yourself! I may be stupid but I'm not dense! I know for a fact that Azukka means Azula + Sokka so don't you dare tell me about making up names! Now shut up and let me tell the story!

**Me: **Fine! But first, let me apologize for the loooooooooooong hiatus I made! I, for one, blame Kim Possible! That's right! If I didn't "_accidentally_" found a fanfic about it then I wouldn't had dabbled and being sucked in the stories… Especially for RonBon (fangasm!)

**Sokka:** Riiiiiiiight… So guys, here we go!

"**Training"**

I had a great lunch, and by that I mean I was being polite to the owner of the store because I didn't want to be kicked out. I mean, how hard is it to prepare a decent meal fit for a warrior like me? Heck, I bet I can make better food than them! I went on my merry way and, unsurprisingly, I bumped to Katara who, by all means, was surrounded by thugs.

Katara saw me and looked me straight in the eyes and the message was very clear.

'Interfere then you'll wind up as a heap too'

I just raised my arms in mock surrender and enjoyed the show

"Hey little girl" one of the greasy men slurred "Hows about you and me haves a little fun together" he even had the audacity to lick his lips.

Katara visibly shuddered at that action. 'I would too if it was aimed at me' I thought absently

"Sorry but you're too old and ugly for me" Katara countered

The men laughed haughtily and the guy who asked beforehand glared at her and said "Wrong answer" and he dashed towards Katara with his arm stretched forward to grab her.

Katara, on the other hand, was waiting for the right moment to strike and when he was close enough she released a waterwip to the man's left eye and dug a hole in it. I was shocked, and from the look I saw from her face, so was she. I think she miscalculated because from my experience watching her fights, she was aiming for his cheek but missed since the guy was obviously unstable

The guy backed off while he screamed for the life of him. The other men saw what happened and lunged for my sister. I couldn't take it anymore; nobody hurts Katara even if I have to fight my own dad! I lunged at the nearest guy and punched him on the face. He was caught off guard so after I hit him he instantly fell and hit his head on a rock making him unconscious.

The guy next to him saw what I did and released his sword to stab me. I know I was in a disadvantage because my boomerang had a shorter range and it was not designed to parry melee weapons such as a sword. Just as I was about to unsheathe my only weapon I saw something that was flying towards me and when I caught it I realized it was a sword. Good thing it still had its wrappings or I would have cut my hand from catching it. I unsheathed it and was momentarily amazed by its craftsmanship but my musings didn't take long since I still had to defend myself.

Our blades clashed and it was clear that he was stronger than me. That's when I had an idea, instead of using my strength to fight him; I just used his own strength against him. We fought for dominance for a few seconds but I suddenly let all my power go and he was caught off guard that was why he was forced to lunge forward and clashed with my oncoming fist.

As the swordsman laid there unconscious, I looked towards Katara and saw that she, unsurprisingly, defeated them all. Did I forget to mention that there were seven of them before the fight started? Yeah, it made me wonder why I was still overprotective of her.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Katara stalking towards me "Are you stupid? Didn't I motion towards you NOT to interfere?!" She poked me on the chest, hard

I raised my hands defensively "Hey! Just because you told me to, doesn't mean I'm going to follow it! I'm still the older brother, remember?" she just huffed and turned her back towards me

"I see you have an interesting way of handling stronger opponents" I turned around and saw a person with a goatee walking towards me. And by the way he was walking he was clearly confident in his every stride "In fact, unlike you, most of the people I saw before would try and outmatch the other person and it would end in dire consequences"

"And you are?" I asked cautiously since this guy was obviously not trustworthy

To my surprise, he bowed before answering "Forgive me for not introducing myself first, different people from different places call me different names but the most common one I have has to be, Master Piandao"

This was both a good and a bad thing. Good, because it meant that I didn't need to find this guy anymore. Bad, because from the rumors I heard he only accepted royalty as apprentices.

To earn some points from him, I bowed as well "It's a pleasure to finally meet the master of the sword" I was planning on using an alias but I think that was pointless since Katara was with me "I'm Sokka, from the Watertribe"

For the briefest moment, his eyes widened "I'm surprised to see someone from the other nations come here anymore. After all, there is still a war going on"

I decided to cut to the chase "Master, I was wondering if I can prove myself to you to become your apprentice" I bowed again and hoped against all hope that he would consider

"Hmm…" he mused "Normally I wouldn't do this but after I saw that you were ready to defend that girl, even when it was obvious that she could take care of herself, I'll reconsider. In fact, why don't you come with me now since I'll be leaving tomorrow morning?"

My eyes lit up "Really?"

'I didn't need to prove myself? Awesome!' I added as an afterthought

He nodded and smiled at me "I can see that you really have a good heart, and I can feel that you will play a great role in the future"

I smirked inwardly 'Too bad we're not on the same page'

"Thank you so much, master" I bowed again to hide my smirk "I promise, I won't disappoint you"

He nodded and before walking away he added "Oh, and bring your sister with you"

I was going to acknowledge him when a thought struck me 'How did he know about Katara? I didn't even mention anything about her. We don't even look alike. I need to be cautious around him' that was the thought inside my head while I made my way to our room and when I went inside I saw that Katara was already packing

"We need to get out of here, fast" she was being paranoid, again. Twenty seconds passed and I was just staring at her the whole time, she glared at me "Didn't you hear me? Or are you just that stupid?"

I just sighed at her "Calm down will you, everything is going to be fine. You're not going to tore some wonky holes from any fabric of space and time" ( **AN:** Name that reference! :P )

Katara looked at me, flabbergasted "What in the name of Tui and La are you talking about?!"

I just looked at her and shrugged "I don't know but now since I have your undivided attention, I have good news, I now have a master that will teach me how to use the way of the sword" I said proudly and when I didn't hear a reply I looked at her direction and saw that she was staring at me like I had a second head or something

"Are you going to tell me that you believe everything they said? What if that guy you're talking about is just a fraud or something?" she did have a point but my mind was made up and I didn't want second guesses

"Weelll…" I stalled "He was offering a place for us to stay… You know, I heard he lived in some kind of palace and he probably has guards there but since I think you have a point I might just reconsider his offer" I started my mental countdown '3… 2… 1…'

"Wait!" she said "Let's say he's really telling the truth and I believe you…" she breathed in, clearly not liking what she was going to say "Are you sure he's really offering this?"

I nodded enthusiastically "Of course!" but my cheery demeanor suddenly changed to a serious one "But something's strange though… He knows about you…"

Katara raised an eyebrow "You mean before you blabbed about me?"

I looked at her incredulously "I don't blab about you!" she just stared at me blankly "Fine, but I didn't this time! In fact, it was like he knew _us_ even before we met"

"Hmm… That sound weird but since we are in need of shelter let's just stay go with it, for now"

I was going to start packing when I remembered something "By the way, why were **you** in a hurry anyway?"

She blushed and looked away "Because I saw that stupid prince again and I don't want to deal with now"

"So what you're trying to say is that you're afraid that when you two see each other you'll only not lose your cool but also a battle with him?"

She glared at me and was ready to snap when she just shook her head and resumed to pack

Instead of making her even more angry I just started packing my stuff 'Hmm… Speaking of the spoiled prince, I wonder when I'll get a chance to fight him'

*** With Piandao ***

"So, what do you say?"

Piandao mused "Hmm… I need to think about this. I mean, I already accepted a promising student and I don't want them to think I'm playing favorites"

"Then there's no problem since my nephew isn't the jealous type"

"I'll think about it" and Piandao shook the general's hand

**Sokka: **Interesting…

**Me:** What?

**Sokka: **Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Azula there

**Me:** Oh really?

**Sokka:** Yep, I mean her name wasn't even mentioned in the story

**Me:** Well technically, you just said it…

**Sokka: **…

**Me: **…

**Me:** Well everyone, I hope you'd enjoy this!


End file.
